My Cruel Intention
by my very own
Summary: If you've seen the movie you know what the gist is but this has a Buffy twist to it. If you haven't seen the movie you'll just have to read to find out won't ya ;) tiny side note this is a BS fic..... sorry BA-ers
1. Default Chapter

The sun gleamed off of the hood of William Charleston out of his 1964 Roadster and into the sunlight. He sauntered up to the red brick building on 59th and Broadway and sung open the door. "William you're late." The brunette therapist stated from her chair behind her mahogony desk. "That means you have half the time that you would normally have. You know if you weren't always late."  
  
"Sorry, truly I am." William took a seat on the couch adjacent from the desk. "Where should we start this week?"  
  
"I don't know. Where would you like to begin? Seeing that we haven't talked for over a month means you must have a lot to tell me."  
  
"Right. How about the beginning.."  
  
*~+^+~* Sunlight bounced off of Faith Montella's dark locks as she stepped lightly over to her step-brothers study. "I have a proposition for you." She said folding her arms over her chest.  
  
"Oh really? And what would that be?" William said doubtfully in his crisp English accent.  
  
Faith tossed the magazine she was holding on his desk. "Turn to page 64." She demanded.  
  
William rolled his ocean blue eyes but did as he was told. On page 64 shone the most innocent looking girl he could have possibly imagined. "Buffy Summers' Vow of Abstinence" He read out loud. "How darling." William drawled sarcastically. "What am I supposed to do with this piece of American trash?"  
  
"Well," Faith started as she grabbed the magazine back, "You're supposed to listen to me dear brother. This, American piece of trash, as you so loosely put it, is your next assignment."  
  
"Give me that." William said standing and staking back the magazine. "No can do sis, this chit lives in California, and just in case you haven't noticed we live in New York."  
  
"Oh on contrary, her father is the new headmaster of our school, and she's coming to stay with your aunt Darla. And you said keeping in touch with her would prove to be useless."  
  
"Screwing the headmaster's daughter before school starts would boost my reputation.." William said absently to himself.  
  
"We'll make it a bet." Faith offered.  
  
"But even this is out of my league."  
  
"What's in it for you?"  
  
"Well if you don't fuck her I get that hot rod car of yours.."  
  
"And if I do?"  
  
"And you'll get what you've been wanting since our parents got together."  
  
"And that is..."  
  
"Me."  
  
*~+^+~* "Okay let me get this straight. You made a bet with your sister" Williams's therapist began.  
  
"Step-sister" William corrected.  
  
"Whatever. A bet that if you had sex with the headmasters daughter you would get to have sex with you sis-, step sister and if you didn't then you would have to give her your car."  
  
"That's only the tip of the iceberg."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. My Cruel Intention: The Game Begins

Disclaimer: It all belongs to Joss, sadly to say. AN: sorry about in the first chapter I didn't put the disclaimer but I promise this time I'll be better. I also forgot to rate it R. sorry. _____________________________________________________________________  
  
"Ms. McClay, are you going to be able to hear the rest of this?" William asked conserned.  
  
"Yes." She said taking calming breaths. "All right go ahead."  
  
"Ms. McClay you look a little pale."  
  
"I said continue."  
  
"All right. Here goes.."  
  
*~+^+~* "William! There you are."  
  
"Fuck." William mumbled. "Aunt Darla! I was getting worried. Where were you?" William said in a fake voice.  
  
"Oh William some times I swear you worry to much. I was just giving our new guest Buffy Summers a tour of the estate. Buffy darling this is my nephew William Charleston. William this is Buffy Summers."  
  
William stuck out his hand to her, she took it and brought it up to his mouth. "Charmed I'm sure." Then he kissed her hand and let it drop.  
  
"Well I'll let you two get aquainted, I have some work that I need to get finished." Said William's aunt. "Don't get in to any trouble."  
  
Once his aunt was out of earshot William spoke. "I read your manifesto."  
  
"You did?" Buffy let out clearly intruigued.  
  
"I found it rather apawling." He stated, walking up the grand stair case up to his aunts mansion.  
  
"Interesting." Buffy said walking in front of him.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"Most people praise me for it."  
  
"Well I'm not most people." *~+^+~*  
  
TBC 


	3. My Cruel Intention: The Innocent Ones

Disclaimer: every thing belongs to Joss.. (sighs) damn him... Summary: It's a BS fic, so all you BA-ers if you don't want to read a BS fic don't yell at me, just don't read it. Ok what it's about is my little twist of the movie Cruel Intentions. Its gonna take a while for it to get to be BS so be patient!! Enjoy! AN: okay to let you know this is my first fic, and so if it sucks in one chapter and not in another just remember I'm 14. Please review, they make a happy writer ;) #####^^^####  
  
"I can't tell you how much our little Willow has looked up to you." Mrs. Rosenburg said putting a hand on her daughters shoulder.  
  
"Oh you're too kind." Faith said sweetly.  
  
"How are the boys?" Willow finally piped up.  
  
"Willow!" Mrs. Rosenburg reprimanded, "I'm sorry she's never been in a co- educational atmosphere."  
  
"Oh it's perfectly alright." Faith said, she looked toward Willow, "There are a few that are going to go very far in life and then there are some bad apples. But I believe that all educational academies have those rotten fruit."  
  
"Yes, like your step-brother, William. I can't believe they didn't expel him for what he did to the secretary."  
  
"I hear there about to let her out of the Mental Instatute." William said walking in to the parlor that they were all seated in. "Oh hello Willow, long time no see."  
  
Willow, who was leaning over her legs, had not noticed that her breast were practically hanging out of her shirt. "I guess so." Mrs. Rosenburg noticed though and made her daughter sit up.  
  
"Well, I think that will conclude our meeting." Mrs. Rosenburg said standing, her daughter mimicking her movements. "It was a pleasure talking to you Ms. Montella." She looked over towards William, "William, as always."  
  
"Disgusted I'm sure." William finished for her. Mrs. Rosenburg nodded.  
  
"Willow, call me sometime and we'll plan your curriculum." Faith added.  
  
"Okay." Willow nodded to quickly and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Ugh, glad that's over." Faith flopped into the couch that she was sitting on.  
  
"What was Mrs. Bitch and junior moran doing here?" William asked sitting across from her. "Willow is going to start school with us. Speaking of the moran, I need you to do something for me."  
  
"And that would be.?"  
  
"I need you to pervert her."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well," Faith started standing up and pacing, "do you remember Liam Angelus?"  
  
"The nazi that broke up with you over spring break?"  
  
Faith nodded, "Well guess who his new toy is? Willow Rosenburg herself."  
  
"So you want me to make a reputation for her."  
  
"Yes, preferable a bad one."  
  
"Good as done. Well then if that's all I think I'll be off to add another entry." William added waving a leather bound journal in the air.  
  
"God, could you be any more queer?"  
  
"Could you be any more deprete to read it."  
  
*~+^+~* "What journal? You've never told me that you wrote in a journal. What's in it?"  
  
"It holds all of my conquests in it."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yes not things I would like to brag about, well not any more.."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	4. My Cruel Intention: Reputation's Letter

Disclaimer: every thing belongs to Joss.. (sighs) damn him...  
  
Summary: It's a BS fic, so all you BA-ers if you don't want to read a BS fic don't yell at me, just don't read it. Ok what it's about is my little twist of the movie Cruel Intentions. Its gonna take a while for it to get to be BS so be patient!! Enjoy!  
  
AN: okay to let you know this is my first fic, and so if it sucks in one chapter and not in another just remember I'm 14. Please review, they make a happy writer ;) #####^^^####  
  
"What do you mean any more? What happened to make you change your mind?" Ms. McClay asked almost eager.  
  
"She did." William stated plainly.  
  
*~+^+~*  
  
Its seemed to William that the sun had found every droplet of water on Buffy's body, and decided to dry it. She was sitting out by the pool. Even though she was wearing the most innocent bathing suit, her movements made you think otherwise. *I will have you* William thought before he decended down the stairs to join her.  
  
He stopped so that his body shadowed her face. "Your going to burn." William said considerately, in reality he just wanted to be near her. "You should put sun screen on."  
  
"I'll be fine, but thank you for caring." Buffy said shielding her eyes from the sun.  
  
"I got you something." William said sitting down on the lawn chair and taking out a black velvet box.  
  
Buffy opened the box to find a silver charm bracelet, "William you didn't have to."  
  
"No. I wanted to."  
  
"Thank you. Its beautiful." Buffy commented, while trying to put the bracelet on, at which she was failing.  
  
"Here let me." William took the bracelet from her and wrapped it around her wrist. The minor brushes of his skin to hers could of sent William in to a pleasant coma if he didn't have such a strong reserve. He was getting goosebumps and butterflys. *This is not good* he thought. Once the bracelet was on he brought her hand up to his mouth.  
  
When he kissed it, Buffy spoke, "I know your tricks, and about your reputation." William's shock must have shown on his face because Buffy elaborated. "A friend wrote me about you. 'Promises girls the world just to get them to bed with him'. "  
  
"Who?" William's voice was now full of ice. "Who wrote you these lies."  
  
"A friend." Buffy's voice equally dangerous. She got up and gathered all her stuff in her arms. "And about the school secretary, you're a basterd. Let's just leave it at that."  
  
*~+^+~*  
  
"She made me feel disgusted with myself. I didn't want to be that person she hated, but I would rather die then show that feeling to the world. So I didn't."  
  
*~+^+~* "Some fag - no affence - " William complained to his long time friend Xander Harris.  
  
"Non taken." Xander replied filing his nail.  
  
"Is writing her and telling her shit about what I've done and-" William was cut off by his cell phone ringing. "Hello."  
  
"Fuck her yet?" Faith's voice floated through the receiver. William hung up.  
  
"This is driving me insane!"  
  
"Well who do we know that hates you." William looked up at Xander, "From California." He finished.  
  
"Um, I don't know. I don't keep track of these people, you do."  
  
"Then let me enlighten you. Andrew Lenk."  
  
"Of course."  
  
*~+^+~* 


	5. My Cruel Intention: Anything

Disclaimer: every thing belongs to Joss.. (sighs) damn him...  
  
Summary: It's a BS fic, so all you BA-ers if you don't want to read a BS fic don't yell at me, just don't read it. Ok what it's about is my little twist of the movie Cruel Intentions. Its gonna take a while for it to get to be BS so be patient!! Enjoy!  
  
AN: Okay I'm a moron and I fucked up. At the end of the last chapter I said that Xander and William thought that it was Angel and its not b/c that idea sucked and it has no where to go from there so I changed it. If u have not seen the new change please, I'm begging you go back and read it b/c it will help. Sorry if I spoiled any ones dream of having Angel screwed over twice. OO please review, they make me type faster   
  
#####^^^####  
  
"But you didn't know that this Andrew, was sending Buffy these letters about your reputation." Ms. McClay said.  
  
"Ms. McClay is it just me or are you actually interested?" William said looking toward the blond therapist.  
  
"Its just you. I'm just trying to get down to the facts of why you're here in the first place."  
  
"Of course. You can't possible be interested. You must hear this crap all the time."  
  
"Well not on a regular... We're getting off topic. Please continue."  
  
"All right. So me and Xander set up a night where, he was going to seduce Andrew and I would get the information I needed."  
  
*~+^+~*  
  
"I swear I didn't say any thing to her!" Andrew pleaded, bed sheet covering his lower half.  
  
"You know he's probably right," Xander agreed again filing his nail, "The boy can barely right a grocery list let alone a letter. What was I thinking?"  
  
"Well as it I'm screwed either way. What I need is some one to convince little miss mumppet that all these things she's been told where from some one that is only trying to get back at me. But I wonder who will do that? There's no one really that I have some thing to hang over there head. Oh wait there is. There's you." William said pacing the room but came to a stop in font of Andrew.  
  
"I'll do it." Andrew begged, practically on his knees. "I'll do anything!"  
  
"Good."  
  
*~+^+~* 


	6. My Cruel Intention: Persuasive

Disclaimer: every thing belongs to Joss.. (sighs) damn him...  
  
Summary: It's a BS fic, so all you BA-ers if you don't want to read a BS fic don't yell at me, just don't read it. Ok what it's about is my little twist of the movie Cruel Intentions. Its gonna take a while for it to get to be BS so be patient!! Enjoy!  
  
AN: Hey all you ppl that read this, GIVE ME A DAMN REVIEW!! Not that I'm not loving the ones I'm getting from the forever gracious one person!! But I would like more. I know I know I'm a selfish person, I should be thinking about those poor ppl with out computers but I just can't help my self.  
  
#####^^^#####  
  
"So you had Andrew go talk to Buffy and convince her that all she had heard about you was a lie. When it couldn't be more truthful." Ms. McClay said almost on the edge of her chair.  
  
"Correct." William responded, "You know if I was more observant I could swear that you are seriously intrigued."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Am to."  
  
"Am no-" Ms. McClay cut her self off noticing how childish she was actually being.  
  
"I can go on for hours." William said realizing why she had stopped her self so abuptively.  
  
"Yes well we don't have hours. We have one. So please continue."  
  
*~+^+~*  
  
"Are you sure she bought it?" William asked into the receiver of his cell phone.  
  
"Pretty sure." Andrew said thinking back to his conversation with Buffy.  
  
"Not gonna do it."  
  
"Yeah I'm sure." Andrew nodded.  
  
William hung up the phone and set it on top of the journal that sat in the passenger seat next to him. William grew up with out love. His parents divorced when he was too young to remember his mother's face. Only her voice drifted to his ears, when the sun kissed the moon and the stars show in the day. She was the only good thing that had ever loved him and him her. No one had shown him that compassion for a long time.  
  
*~+^+~*  
  
That is until now...  
  
"I talked to my friend Andrew." Buffy said tentively as she walked in to William's bedroom.  
  
"Did you now?" William said never looking up from his book.  
  
"I did, and he told me the same thing that you did. I'm sorry that I doubted you."  
  
"Your forgivin."  
  
"That's it."  
  
"Well what did you expect. Poetry? An elequant speech?"  
  
"Well something bigger then 2 words."  
  
"Okay. Buffy, I can't live with out you any more." William, put down his book and got down on one knee in front of Buffy. "I can't believe I was so wrong to let you out of my sight for more then one blink of a beautiful, lushous, green eye." William kissed the back of her hand. "You wanted something like that?"  
  
"It was a little too melodramatic."  
  
"It's impossible to please you." He said almost mockingly.  
  
"What are you doing tomorrow?"  
  
"Well I'm hanging out with you, of course."  
  
*~+^+~*  
  
AN2: Yeah I know this chapter sucked beyond belief, but please bare with me. 


	7. Mr Cruel Intention: Secrets

Disclaimer: every thing belongs to Joss.. (sighs) damn him...  
  
Summary: It's a BS fic, so all you BA-ers if you don't want to read a BS fic don't yell at me, just don't read it. Ok what it's about is my little twist of the movie Cruel Intentions. Its gonna take a while for it to get to be BS so be patient!! Enjoy  
  
AN: This is gonna be one of the last chapters that I write so, pay attention! j/k. : )  
  
#####^^^#####  
  
"What do you mean that was the last time you saw her?!" Ms McClay asked in a rush.  
  
"Relax. I said that was the last time I saw her smile." William corrected.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah, and this is how it happened..."  
  
*~+^+~*  
  
"Oh William!" Faith beaconed from the door way.  
  
"What?" William answered from behind his desk.  
  
"I need you to help me."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Well it seems that Willow has fallen for her music teacher, Oz. Now he's been writing her love letters and she's been hiding them under a doll house. It seems that some one let it slip to mommy and now she's locked in her room, until god knows when. I need you to have sex with her tonight."  
  
"Done."  
  
"Your such a good brother." Faith patted the top of his head and left.  
  
*~+^+~*  
  
"Finished!" Willow sang holding up the love letter to Oz. She handed it to William. "Do you think he'll like it?" she asked sipping annoyingly out of her drink.  
  
"He'll bloody love it! Are you kidding!?" William exclaimed fakely as he crumpled up the paper in his back hand.  
  
"Are you sure this is orange juice?" Willow asked, looking at the bottom of her glass.  
  
"Yea it's just screwed." William threw the paper in the garbage. "You know its getting late. I should call your mom so she can pick you up." William reached for the phone but Willow was quicker and grabbed it out of his hand. "Oh she doesn't know you're here!" Willow shook her head. "She must be worried. I should really call her."  
  
"No you can't!"  
  
"Come on all I want to do is kiss you."  
  
"Really that's it?" William nodded. "Well that sounds easy enough." Willow puckered her lips and stuck out her but.  
  
"Not here," William pointed at her lips, "here." Then he pointed at her lower regions.  
  
"There!" Willow looked shocked and blushed.  
  
"I could just call your mom.." William said reaching for the phone again.  
  
"Ok!" Willow untied her pants and let them drop. William dropped to his knees and pulled at her under wear.  
  
*~+^+~*  
  
Buffy walked down the hallway to William's room with a smile on her face. She now knew that she couldn't live with out him any longer. It just wasn't possible for her. She got to his door and could here him rustling through papers and mumbling something. Slowly she opened the door. "William?" she asked, only to see that it wasn't William at all. It was a small formed woman. About a head taller then she was.  
  
"Oh you must be Buffy." The woman came out from behind the desk and extended her hand. "I'm William's girlfriend. Faith."  
  
TBC...  
  
*~+^+~*  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update but my internet got disconnected and then I had writers block so it was a big mess. Please leave a review! 


	8. My Cruel Intention: Beautiful Perfectnes...

Disclaimer: every thing belongs to Joss... (Sighs) damn him...  
  
Summary: It's a BS fic, so all you BA-ers if you don't want to read a BS fic don't yell at me, just don't read it. Ok what it's about is my little twist of the movie Cruel Intentions. Its gonna take a while for it to get to be BS so be patient!! Enjoy  
  
#####^^^#####  
  
"William's girlfriend..?" Buffy was struggling to wrap her mind around this whole situation. First he's all she thinks about and now he has a girlfriend? It didn't make any sense.  
  
"Yea. Let me guess 'He's never said anything about having a girlfriend'?" The petite blond nodded. "I'm sorry you had to find out like this but he screws everyone over. I don't know why I'm even still with him. Its almost mind boggling. The things he tells these girls just so he'll get laid."  
  
"I don't know.. I mean I don't understand." Buffy could feel her heart breaking under the words that Faith was spilling out.  
  
"Buffy? Are you in here?" William's voice filtered through the open door as he came down the hall.  
  
Buffy saw it all in slow motion. The prominate walk that told you he was important. The way he took off his sunglasses. She looked from the dominate brunette and William. "Why don't you ask him you're self." Faith let out accusingly.  
  
"Is it true?" Buffy's eyes were the exact mirror of hurt and anger all rolled up into one.  
  
"What? What did this psycho tell you!?" William asked pointing a finger at Faith.  
  
"That the only reason you wanted to be with me is because you get off on naive virgins!" Buffy screamed.  
  
"Well not in so many words, but basically." Faith stated leaning on William's desk, picking her nails with his letter opener.  
  
"I thought you were different." Buffy said looking at the ground. When she looked up there were tears on the rims of her eyes threaten to fall.  
  
"Buffy, I can explain-" William reached for her arm to stop her from leaving.  
  
"No I don't want to hear it! Goodbye Mr. Charleston." With that Buffy wrenched her arm from his grip and left.  
  
"Ouch! How does it feel to finally get burned?" Faith said with a cocked head.  
  
William had his hand around her throat in less then two strides. "You are no longer my problem. The deal is off Faith." He lifted her off the ground and threw her back down.  
  
"You think you can just do that to me!?" Faith shouted from her position on the ground. Angry red marks developing on her neck.  
  
"I just did." William turned away from her and left. He could hear her shouting until he left the mansion.  
  
*~+^+~*  
  
Ms. McClay was riveted. Who would think that a seventeen year old boy could have more excitement happen to him then she's had in her whole life time. "What happens next?"  
  
"Well you know I bought a hand gun and shot Faith in the head." William stated calmly.  
  
"What!?" Tara almost jumped out of her chair.  
  
His laugh was rich and suddenly full of life. She'd never heard it sound like that before. "No. I went to go speak with Buffy. Surprisingly she let me in. You know, after what Faith had told her." William showed no sign of continuing.  
  
"Well. What did you tell her?" She was on the edge of her seat.  
  
"Now, now Ms. McClay some things are just too private to tell even you. but I will tell you what happened after words.."  
  
"After I had left the mansion Faith called up Oz and told him that I had hit her and that I had slept with Willow. This probably was the most truth that had ever slipped out of her mouth at once.  
  
Oz found me to seek revenge against both of the wronged parties coincidentally right after I had spoken to Buffy. Every thing was great. I was on cloud nine. Buffy had not believed a word that Faith had told her. Buffy had concocted a plan to ruin Faith's life. Quite ingenious might I say. Only Oz wasn't a part of the plan.."  
  
*~+^+~*  
  
"Bastard!" William let out in a shallow breath as he reeled from Oz's punch to the stomach.  
  
"How dare you? Did you think you would get away with it?" Oz said walking forward and kneeing William in the face.  
  
"Yea actually I did." William said standing up, but Oz just pushed him back down.  
  
"William!" Buffy screamed from across the street. William stumbled to his feet.  
  
"Stay there!" He shouted back. William turned back to face Oz, but all he saw was a fist flying at his face. The punch hit home and William stumbled into the street. The car horn went off and hit William. William went over the top of the car and on to the street.  
  
*~+^+~*  
  
"We will all remember William Charleston as a kind and giving soul. with the exception of many misdemeanors a pun his part.." Faith droned on. A single woman stood up in the back row and walked out, her companion followed. Faith didn't think any thing of it. "William was my brother, my friend, some times the only family I had." Another student got up and left. This time five other people followed. Faith noticed the movement. "He was a good person." She said louder this time now that whole rows were filing out of the church. "Don't you people have any respect for the dead?" Faith stepped down from the pew and followed the interrupters to the sunlight. There was a crowd all around, all reading out of a journal looking thing. Willow walked up to her, staring daggers, and handed a copy to her out of the stack she was caring. Faith took it and flipped through it. Realizing within seconds that it was William's journal.  
  
"The bitch, Faith Montello. She would use any one if it got her higher in society or even to get laid. The slut manipulates any one from the old head master to her own stepfather. She doesn't own a heart or conscious. She's just there. Nothing." Oz read from the entry that was all about Faith.  
  
Buffy stepped out of the church and behind Faith. "Ouch!" she whispered, "How does it feel to finally get yours?" Buffy walked away and the crowd parted. Faith was left hurt and speechless. A first that any one has ever seen.  
  
*~+^+~*  
  
"You faked your own death." Tara asked unbelieving.  
  
"Of course I did. Now," William standing and slipping on his shades. "You never saw me." With that he walked out of Tara McClay's office and life for good.  
  
"Well I'll be damned."  
  
*~+^+~*  
  
The train station was packed. Full of people laughing and hugging. Full of love. She rode the escalator all the way to the top. Not expecting to see him, but expecting him to at the same time.  
  
Beautiful. That was him. Sunlight gleaming off of his hair and his tanned skin. And the moment that she rain into his arms and vowed she wouldn't leave them for any thing.. perfect.  
  
*~+^+~* The End  
  
A/N: that's it folks. Hope you enjoyed and tell your friends to read!! I might be creating a new story that's called 'My Island' or something like that. It will be spuffy so look out for it! 


End file.
